Fundamental of optical systems design incoherent light sources, lenses, mirrors, photodetectors, radiometry, image recording and display. Optical systems and components: resolution modulation transfer functions and noise. Lab: Basic optics and laser experiments. Lenses, prisms, gratings, diffraction, interference, He:Ne and CO2 lasers.